An electromagnetic switching device having a magnet system with a magnet yoke and armature is shown, for example, in DE-AS No. 2 027 136. In such switching devices, the so-called "free path" is of special interest. The free path is that path which must be passed through from the point where the break contact is disengaged up to the point where the make contact is brought into contact. The free path is dependent on the tolerances relating to the guidance of the contact bridge carrier in the housing of the switching device. This is especially true when the break contacts are mounted on the corners of the contact carrier which are the furthest from the driving magnets. Here, a relatively greater loss of free path results due to the unavoidable clearance of the contact carrier within the interrupter chamber. This needs to be considered when dimensioning the free path.
There is thus a need for a switching device in which the free path can be established independently of tolerances relating to the guidance of the contact carrier in the housing of the switching device.